Whatever Whampire Wants, Sasha Gets
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Whampire discovers Sasha developing a new little hobby. So he decides to exploit it.


**Special thanks to GoldGuardian2418 for help on this one! Music inspired for this story was Drama Queen-Sahar, enjoy!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Whampire was enjoying his day off of work. He loved having days off. He would hang around on the ceiling and relax.

But today, he was feeling a little antsy. So he decided to wander around the house until he found something to do.

As he walked down the halls, he passed by Rachel and Sasha's room and heard a noise. Curious, the Vladat decided to do some spying and turned into his bat form, sneaking through the door and when he saw the sisters, he almost gasped in awe.

"I can't believe Snare-oh got us these!" Rachel said, admiring herself in the mirror. She was wearing a purple belly dancing outfit.

"I can't believe it either." Sasha said, repulsed. She picked up a piece of clothing out of the package with her fingertips. It was a light blue belly shirt gorgeously trimmed with gold lace. She handed it over to Rachel. "Here! You can have mine."

"What? You don't like it?!" Rachel said, shocked. "But Snare-oh got these from his vacation at his home world just for us!"

"Well, it's the thought that counts and I'll take that." She sneered at the gift. "Not this!"

"Aw, come on, Sasha. At least try it on!" Rachel did a twirl and posed.

Sasha rubbed her temple. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"Of course I'm serious, Sasha! In fact, I've been taking belly dancing lessons and I love it!" Rachel did a few graceful steps. "If you want, I can give you some pointers."

"Belly dancing?!" Sasha exclaimed. "Oh, please! Of all the ridiculous, obnoxious, and annoying things ever invented by man, belly dancing is the most ridiculous, most obnoxious and most-est annoying of all!"

Rachel blinked twice. "Most-est?"

Sasha scowled at her sister. "You know what I mean." she huffed as she left the room. "Snare-oh should have left those old rags where they belong...on another planet!" And she slammed the door behind her.

Whampire was flabbergasted. He never saw Sasha raise her voice to her own sister like that! Rachel shook her head and turned on her radio, playing exotic music to dance to.

As she danced, Whampire watched. He was amazed at how graceful and elegant Rachel's movements were. It was like he was hypnotized, which was saying something since he had the power of hypnosis himself!

But then, Whampire noticed that the door slowly open a crack. And low and behold, it was Sasha watching her sister dancing! At first, she looked disturbed, but as she kept watching, it slowly seemed to...fascinate her.

When the music ended and Rachel stopped dancing, Sasha quickly left. When Rachel started to disrobe, Whampire's face turned red as a beat and he turned away, his little bat wings over his eyes.

Rachel came out fully clothed and went downstairs, then Sasha slipped inside her bedroom and closed the door shut.

Whampire didn't open his eyes until few minutes later. And when he did, he was overjoyed. Sasha stood in front of the mirror, modeling her new outfit. She smiled to herself then did a few dance moves and struck a pose.

Sasha nearly jumped out of her costume when she heard a wolf whistle behind her, she turned. "Whammy?!"

"Hello, Sasha." Whampire purred and wrapped his arms around her. "You look ravishing."

His words made her blush. "Well, I don't know about ravishing, but..."

"Why don't you put that outfit to the test?" Whampire suggested.

Sasha's eyes widened. "Uh, well, I don't know...I'm not that good at this kind of thing."

"Please?" Whampire cooed, hypnotic swirls appeared in his eyes. "You like to dance, don't you?"

Sasha yelped when she saw that Whampire was trying to hypnotize her and quickly shut her eyes. "No! Not that!"

"Oh, don't be like that...I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you just look..." Whampire said as he massaged her back to relax her.

"N-No, I won't..." Sasha said, shaking her head. But then as his hands carressed her upper and lower back it started to feel good and she almost opened her eyes, but she shut them again.

Whampire simply giggled. Without warning, he dug his claws into Sasha's back, causing Sasha to open her eyes in shock then Whampire used his other hand to tilt her head up while he stared his spirals into Sasha's eyes.

Sasha was forced to look into his eyes and whimpered. "Please, n-no...no..." she said as she was going into a trance. Soon her eyes reflected the swirls and she felt her mind succumbing to Whampire's hypnosis.

Whampire grinned in success as he was face to face with his mesmerized love. "Yeeesss, fall deep into my power...deeper...do not resist, just lose yourself in my eyes...obey me..." His swirls became more dizzying.

His overpowering gaze and his silky smooth voice felt calm, soothing, and caused Sasha to fall deeper into a trace. The swirls in her eyes grew faster. "Don't resist...lose myself...obey..." she replied as she was about to break.

"Now, give your master a kiss." Whampire said as his hands fondled her neck and shoulders.

"Yes, Master." Sasha moaned as she kissed him on the lips passionately. Her eyes were dull and spiraling, her lips curled into a big grin.

Whampire giggled seeing his love under his spell. "Excellent." He took the radio and played Rachel's belly dancing music. "Now dance, my sweet Sasha. Let the music carry you...sway to the sounds." Whampire hissed.

Sasha's body started to sway back and forth like a snake, then she shook her hips like a professional belly dancer would, making seductive and sensual movements that would make men swoon and faint just by looking at her.

And Whampire was completely entranced. He gazed lovingly at every movement Sasha made. It was like a dream come true watching his bewitching beauty dance for him.

* * *

**SNAP!**

Sasha eyes flew open, awakened by the sound of fingers snapping. Her head felt foggy. A smiling Whampire held her by her shoulders.

"Sasha! You were wonderful!"

The girl squeezed her eyes and shook her head. "What happened?" Sasha looked down and saw that she was still wearing her belly dancer outfit. She gasped and jumped back. "You didn't!"

Whampire grinned widely. "Oh, yes I did."

Sasha whimpered and held her face in embarrassment. "How could you?!"

The Vladat put his hands around her face and held her head up. "But Snookums! You are a tremendous belly dancer!" he told her sympathetically. He held up Sasha's iPhone. "See for yourself."

He showed the video of Sasha belly dancing. She was in shock of how well she was dancing. She completely forgot about her embarrasement. "Is that...really me dancing?! I can't believe it!"

"See, Sasha? Belly dancing is nothing to be ashamed of." Whampire cooed as he put his arms around her. "I think you have a truly incredible talent."

Sasha looked up to him with hope. "You think so? I mean, it's just your hypnosis..."

"No, I bet you can be a great dancer by yourself without my hypnosis." Whampire smiled a little and chuckled. He turned Sasha and put her back against his chest with his arm strongly around her. "Not only that, this outfit has it's perks..." He took his other hand and slowly roved his finger around Sasha's bare belly.

"Hehehehehahahahaha! No! Don't tickle!" Sasha giggled as she squirmed around. Whampire tickled her belly with all his fingers and Sasha's laughter quadrupled.

Whampire eventually stopped and cuddled with his girl. "How about a little dance of your own this time?"

"Really?" Sasha said, blushing brightly. She looked up at Whampire, who smiled at her.

"Absolutely." He leaned in for a kiss and Sasha gladly have him one.

After the kiss, Sasha went to the radio and hit play. The music played again and this time, she wasn't ashamed. She danced and twirled and swayed to the music. Her body moved like poetry in motion.

Whampire was amazed watching her dance. Her hips, stomach and shoulders rolling enticed him. But then, he was caught completely off guard when Sasha danced up to him. He backed against the wall, Sasha had him cornered. She grinned as she ran her finger up his chest and over his lips. She purred at him.

His face became a faint rosy color. "Uh, Sasha?"

"Yes, Master?" Sasha said, giving him a kiss. "Hmm?" She gently scratched under his chin.

Whampire hummed blissfully as his chin was scratched and he felt Sasha's hands rubbing his chest. He grinned widely as he shuddered in pleasure.

"Well, it looks like I have you under my spell." Sasha mused, leaning closer to him.

Whampire looked down, smiling. "Oh, yes." They leaned closer and shared a deep French kiss.

Sasha certainly had another side to her when it comes to Whampire. And Whampire loved it. He loved everything about her.


End file.
